


When time stood still...

by TaliesinJoan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, But technically they are all adults, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dissociation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fixing the time line, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I want to focus on their sibling relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just in teenage bodies, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Reginald Hargreeves A+ parenting, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Fluff, They get a hug, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Yeah guys this is gonna be a pretty dark story I guess, no romantic ships in this, they all deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliesinJoan/pseuds/TaliesinJoan
Summary: After leaving their burning world behind, the Hargreeves siblings find themselves in their teenage bodies again in a time where everything was already falling apart.But now they get to do things differently.Now they know where hate and neglect will take them.Now they can try and be a family.Or maybe not...Who knows how desperate the world is to fall apart.Will they be able to prevent the apocalypse from happening, or will they only take their problems with themselves into the past?





	1. Let's start over. And do it better...

_Chapter 1. Let’s start over. And do it better._

 

„Hold on!“ Number Five yelled, his voice threatening to break from exhaustion and effort and his siblings had a hard time hearing him over the world burning around them.

Allison’s hand around his tightened when she directed her eyes upwards to the blue shining energy which was slowly sinking down onto the group. Her breath came hard through her damaged throat and her gaze flickered over to where Luther was standing next to her, holding Vanya, dressed in white, tightly to his chest. As if he was more protecting, than securing her. Which he was… as Allison could read in his frightened face.

Five’s hands began to shake when the energy started to lower itself further and he felt Diego squeeze his fingers, either in support or in fear, he wasn’t quite sure. But the man to his left looked calm, reserved. Accepting of what they were about to do and what the consequences were. Klaus next to him on the other hand looked like he was about to die from nervousness.

Five couldn’t see Ben, but he was sure the ghost (or whatever he was) was thinking and feeling the same they all were at this moment.

Going back in time would mean going back to him… The guy who had pretended to be their father. Who had called himself their father. Who had never been a father.

Five took a deep breath, then his eyes moved across his siblings and a smile ghosted across his lips. A smile that finally wasn’t smug. Then he closed his eyes, held his breath and focussed all his conscious power into the energy above him, willing it to sink down.

The siblings felt a rush of hot air rushing towards them and the last thing they saw of their world before the blue time stream swallowed them, was how the building around them erupted into flames.

 

 

 

**1 st October 2005**

 

When Klaus opened his eyes, he felt different.

He felt light. He felt warm. And especially, he felt alive. He blinked, opened his eyes fully and stared up at a sunny, blue sky with only a few clouds lazily drifting by. And no falling moon pieces. No raging fires. No apocalypse.

Klaus immediately sat up straight, staring at the park in front of him. The park that looked green, warm and very much alive. His breath hitched when his eyes fell onto his siblings stirring on the ground around him. His young siblings. His siblings who were supposed to be in their 30s and not…

He looked down on his own body, took in the skinny hands and black clothes. He brushed a hand through his hair and felt the long messy streaks moving through his fingers and he nodded to himself. 16 or 17. Just the start of his gothic phase. His rebellious phase. The phase he would never quite grow out of.

He looked up when he heard a voice cursing next to him and he turned his head, then his blood ran cold.

Because there was Ben. Young Ben. Sixteen year old Ben. Very much alive. And trust Klaus, he knew the difference between the living and the dead. And Ben most certainly wasn’t among the dead anymore.

Klaus couldn’t move.

He didn’t know what to do.

He had dreamed of this. Or maybe not. He actually wasn’t sure. It had never occurred to him that there was a possibility for Ben to come back to life. And most certainly not in this way. He couldn’t do anything but stare. Stare and wait for Ben to become aware enough of his surroundings to tell Klaus what to do.

The boy in question on the other hand was staring at his hands. And kept staring. And staring. Because this… this could only be a dream. No wait, he couldn’t dream. He was dead. He wasn’t able to dream. He shouldn’t be able to dream. At least not like this. He cursed under his breath, then blinked and turned his hands to properly inspect them, feeling the air on his skin move at his movement and that was what finally brought reality crashing down onto him.

Klaus jumped back and nearly collided with Luther who was just sitting up, when Ben suddenly jumped to his feet and let out a long, loud scream of happiness. It ringed in his siblings ears and all eyes were on him. He jumped up and down, breathed in the warm air heavy with the smell of summer and then he closed his eyes and started laughing while tears ran down his face.

Because this… this was life. And he only now realised how much he had missed it and how much he had taken it for granted while it had lasted.

“Are you okay Ben?” Allison’s soft voice floated towards him and when he opened his eyes, his sister was sitting on the ground, a hand pressed against her throat in surprise and relieve and he smiles, still laughing.

“Yeah. I’m okay,” He mumbled. Then he let out a startled yelp when he suddenly had his arms full of Klaus who had jumped up and was now tackling his brother to the ground. While laughing hysterically.

Luther watched the brothers with a soft smile, then he let Vanya’s still unconscious now teenage body slowly slide to the ground, his hand softly stroking her hair for a moment, before he turned to Diego on his right. The other boy was still sitting on the ground, his hands pressed onto Five’s shoulders while he was slowly shaking the boy’s body.

Five looked older. Sixteen at least, like the rest of them. But he was as skinny as before, his skin still too white. Now the only difference was that he was still. Too still for a loud and arrogant boy like Five usually portrayed to be.   

Luther frowned in concern and walked over to his brother’s, leaving Vanya with Allison, who nodded towards him.

“Is he okay?” He asked Diego and his brother shrugged, before turning back to Five.

“Are any of us?”

Luther huffed a laugh, but still moved closer and turned Five’s head towards him, feeling his skin and checking his pulse.

“He seems to only be unconscious,” He mumbled in relieve and Diego nodded.

“Yeah he used a lot of energy getting all of us here. I guess he’s just powered out. Let’s hope he’ll get better on his own.” Luther hummed in agreement, then he blinked confused when he realised how Diego was staring at him intensely.

“What’s up Diego?” He asked, feeling a little annoyed. They had two unconscious siblings, one who came back from the dead and a whole new time to deal with. This really wasn’t the time for any of Diego’s weird feuds against him.

“You look good man,” Diego said and Luther blinked in surprise.

“Um… what?”

Diego chuckled and nodded towards him. “You look good man. Like yourself again.”

Luther was silent for a moment, then he felt his own hands moving up to his shoulders and he smiled softly to himself when he felt his smooth, slim frame beneath his clothes.

“Yeah I… I feel good,” He mumbled and Diego nodded in approval, then he sighed.

“What do we do now?” He asked, his voice slightly raised so that Allison, Ben and Klaus were also paying attention.

Luther looked around, uncomfortable with suddenly feeling all the eyes on him.

“Well… we… have to find a place to stay first,” He said and Diego nodded.

“So back to the house?” He took his hands from Five’s shoulders and started to arrange his brother’s body in a way he could carry him, but Klaus frantically shook his head.

“We can’t go back there. I can’t go back there. I really, really can’t. Not happening. Sorry,” He said and his voice had lost all the happiness from before, his expression now scared and he nearly flinched when he felt Ben’s hand settle steadily onto his shoulder.

Luther glanced at him, then he nodded.

“I agree,” He said after a moment of silence and Klaus looked at him in surprise.

“I agree we can’t go back there. Not like we are right now and not with what we know. Let’s take a motel room nearby for the night and figure out what to do then.”

His siblings nodded and stood up. While Luther picked Vanya back up, Diego pulled his strength together and heaved Five up into his arms.

“So… first motel room, then food?” Ben asked next to them, his frame buzzing with the thought of having a physical form that is able to eat pizza again… a lot of pizza.

Luther nodded. “Motel room, food and then we have to come up with a plan. A plan for Vanya. Because if we do nothing, she will wake up and we have the apocalypse all over again, just a few years earlier this time.”


	2. Chapter 2. Sleep is for the weak. But there is no shame in being weak...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings rest for now and take a moment to talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys!   
> Thank you so so much for the many comments and kudos and bookmarks and hits and just generally! I am overwhelmed with how much response this fic already has! This really motivates me to keep this going! Because I am having a lot of fun writing this!   
> So, as a thank you, here you have the next chapter already! 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter I think.

_Chapter 2. Sleep is for the weak. But there is no shame in being weak._

Finding a motel that had spare rooms and didn’t ask questions about seven teenagers standing in front of him of which two were still unconscious, wasn’t as hard as Luther had suspected. Paying for said rooms was a completely different question however.

It turned out, teenage-them didn’t have much money on themselves. Their father never gave them much when they went out and neither of them had a job to earn some for themselves.

“You’re those Umbrella kids, aren’t ya?” The cashier asked, his breath heavy from alcohol and Luther could feel Klaus starting to fidget next to him. He cleared his throat and decided to get this conversation over as soon as possible.

He places a polite smile on his lips, his grip tightening around Vanya.

“Yeah I am. We are. We… were out, training. And my siblings and I exhausted ourselves and just need a place to stay the night or maybe two. It would be great if you could keep this quiet though? We just want out peace for a while,” He said, unsure if he had made the right call by confirming who they were.

The guy nodded slowly, his fingers ghosting across the book in front of him and he seemed to read through some of the lines in there, then he nodded.

“Got two rooms. 11 and 12. You can have those for three days, then someone has rented them. Paying now or later?” He asked and Luther blinked in surprise, then he looked at his siblings.

“Um… We…” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Do we have money guys?”

The siblings started emptying their pockets, producing a few dollars and coins and piled them up on the counter. The man looked through it and shrugged. “That’s about half.”

“One half now, one half later?” Diego asked, a polite smile on his lips but a frown set on his forehead.

The man looked them over, then he sighed and shrugged. “Sure. Whatever. As long as you pay, I don’t care when you pay,” He mumbled and wrote something into his book, then he pulled two keys out of the cabinet next to him and threw them onto the counter.

“Have a nice stay, if you need anything, I’m either available here, or through the phone number which you will find in the rooms. Have a good night,” He said as if he was quoting something, he had said too many times already in his life. Which he probably had.

The siblings nodded in thanks and Ben and Allison both grabbed one of the keys, Ben darting off closely followed by Klaus, while Allison waited for her brothers to catch up, then slowly walked towards the rooms.

She hadn’t spoken a word since they had left the park and Luther kept throwing worried glances at her, but he was occupied with Vanya for the moment, still lying unconscious in his arms. He was starting to worry about what might happen if she woke up before the siblings had a moment to discuss the whole situation and come up with a plan.

“How do we divide the rooms?” Diego asked once they reached the two doors. One was already opened and Ben and Klaus were occupying one of the beds, sitting there talking about something neither of their siblings could hear.

Luther looked towards Allison, then to Vanya in his arms and then towards Diego holding Five. “I’d suggest you and Five share with Ben and Klaus? And Allison and I keep an eye on Vanya. If she wakes up and we haven’t come up with a plan yet, Allison might be able to… keep her calm. And I would sleep better knowing you are keeping an eye on… Klaus and Five. I don’t trust either of those at night,” He says, lowering his voice at the end and Diego nodded in understanding, not even trying to argue with his reasoning.

“Let’s get settled in then. Be right back,” Number two said, bumping his shoulder into Luther’s, then he walked into room 12 and carefully lowered Five on the remaining empty bed. He took a moment to feel the boy’s pulse again, then he nodded to himself and straightened up again.

“Is he alright?” Ben asked from the other bed and Diego looked over at him while taking his jacket off, then he nodded. “Yeah he’ll be fine. How’re you? Must me… strange,” He settled down onto the bed next to Five’s legs but kept his eyes firmly locked onto Ben, who now shrugged and looked down at his hands. His hands which were currently running through Klaus’ hair, who’s head was lying comfortable in Ben’s lap.

“It feels… weird. But on the other hand… not. You know? I am feeling like I did before I died, but it’s a lot easier than I had expected to settle back into this feeling.”

Diego nodded, not really understanding what his brother meant, but he didn’t want to offend him by asking. His gaze moved to Klaus and he raised an eyebrow at the shivering frame of the other boy. Sweat was clear on his skin and Diego leaned closer.

“You good Klaus?” He asked and his brother looked up, blinking.

“Hm? Oh I’m fine. I’m totally fine. Great, like a butterfly!” He chuckled and Diego’s face turned concerned while he leaned closer, tilting his head.

“Are you high bro?”

Klaus blinked, then he laughed. “Nah I’m not. Just used to talking bullshit. What do we do now?” He asked, rubbing a shaking hand across his eyes and Diego wished they had stopped by the grocery store before coming here so he could offer his brother at least something with some sugar in it.

Instead, all he could do was shrug. “Honestly, no idea man. I guess Luther and Allison will come up with a plan for Vanya. And then we gotta wait for Five to wake up, so he can explain this whole time bullshit.” He sighed, then he stood up. “But before that, I’ll take a shower. My whole body is itching.”

 

Luther carefully placed Vanya on one of the beds, then he brushed her hair form her face and tugged the blanket out from under her to drab it across her body. He turned towards Allison, who just closed the door behind them.

“What a day, huh?” He asked, feeling awkward with how he was standing next to his unconsciously newly-villain sister in a shitty motel room in his own past. And in front of him was beautiful Allison, looking so out of place with her unusual nervous posture.

His sister shrugged her shoulders, then she hesitated and spoke. “Actually, I don’t know,” She mumbled and her hand flinched up to her throat again. Luther took a step closer towards her, carefully raising his hands and placing them on her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

“How does it feel?” He asked quietly and Allison looked away, sighing slightly. “I… actually don’t know? Its… I’m really happy. Extremely happy. But also scared. What if its only temporary? What if my voice goes away again? It… when it happened, I felt like my life was over. Like everything I ever could do was just gone,” She mumbled and Luther nodded slowly.

“But you stopped using your abilities for a while. Before the apocalypse thing. Right?”

She nodded. “Yeah I did. But that was different. I knew I still _could_ use them if I needed to. But after they were… gone, I felt… defenceless.” She was silent for a moment. “I don’t anymore. But I’m… afraid of the possibility that it might happen again. And I’m afraid of the realisation of how much I really relied on them,” She then added quietly and Luther nodded, keeping his hands on her shoulders as a pressure of comfort, then Allison cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes with one hand, before turning her gaze towards Vanya.

“What do we do now?” She asked and her voice sounded sad, but also like she hadn’t given up yet. Like she was still having hope.

Luther shrugged and let go of her. “We’ll have to come up with a plan for how to keep Vanya from freaking out once she wakes up,” He glanced towards Allison. “Maybe you could…”

“No!” She interrupted him and Luther blinked, while his sister took a step back, shaking her head.

“But you…”

“I said no!” She repeated. “I did this to her once. Never again. We saw where it led us last time.”

Luther was silent for a moment, then he nodded. “You’re right. You’re right. We have to be a family for once. Not a group of gifted people saving the world,” He mumbled and a small smile tugged on Allison’s lips before she nodded.

“Yeah,” She nodded, then her smile grew. “Yeah, lets be a family for once.”


	3. Chapter 3. What happens in room No. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on Diego, Ben, Klaus and Five who are sharing room No. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the many comments! You guys are the best!
> 
> I am not a native speaker so I apologise for any language or culture mistakes I might be making.
> 
> I have decided to create a Tumblr Blog for this fanfiction and my general obsession with The Umbrella Academy.  
> You can ask me anything there or just enjoy me posting and reblogging TUA content ^^
> 
> https://whentimestoodstillfanfiction.tumblr.com/

_Chapter 3. What happens in room No. 12_

 

When the hot water hit his shoulders, Diego felt like he could _finally_ take a deep breath. He inhaled. He exhaled. Then he braced his hands on his knees and leaned forward, focussing on his breathing which he hadn’t realised had been turning into a harder task every minute that passed.

He had jumped through time.

They had jumped through time.

And Allison could speak again.

And Ben was alive again.

And freaking Vanya had destroyed the moon.

And he had spared Cha-Cha.

And no he was in his sixteen year old body.

A body with scars but nowhere near as many as his adult body has had.

“God, shit,” Diego mumbled and rubbed his face, taking a few more deep breaths before he straightened up again and shook his aching arms out.

“You don’t have time to panic bro,” He whispered to himself, the rushing of the water drowning out most of his voice. “You have time to panic later. But right now, you’re the adult in this room.” He nods. “Not literally. Well kind of literally?” He blinks, then shakes his head. “Just don’t lose it bro,” He mumbled, then turns off the water and dries himself off with a towel before changing back into his uniform. Which he only now consciously noticed.

God had he hated this uniform.

Good thing though, he felt all the knives were still on their hidden places inside the uniform.

After checking his teenage self in the mirror and getting slightly disturbed by this experience, he leaves the bathroom and is suddenly hit by voices that had been drowned out by the door until now.

“You’re sixteen now Klaus, you can’t just put shit into your body again. I doubt your system could handle it now anyways,” He heard Ben say and when Diego walked around the corner to the two beds, he saw Klaus laugh while holding a bottle of liquid above his head. Diego had no idea where his brother got the bottle from again, but he wasn’t having any of it.

He walked over with long steps, grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled it back down, ignoring Klaus’ yelp of surprise, then he twisted his arm.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! You’re breaking my wrist!” Klaus yelled and Diego pulled the bottle from his now limp fingers. Then he let his brother’s arm go and pushed him away a little, shaking his head with a scoff.

“You trying to kill yourself? Bro you _just_ got clean!” Without thinking about it twice he threw the bottle into the bin next to his feet. He heard the glass shatter and saw how Klaus threw his arms up in a nearly desperate manner.

“I just… Come on Diego! I’ve been clean for… for three days now! I feel like shit! I need _something_ to numb this!” Klaus answered, his voice going from yelling to whispering and Diego had to forcefully shake his head to not let his brother’s desperate expression affect him.

“Not like this!” He hissed back and he felt Ben inching closer behind him, so he took a deep breath and threw his hands up. “Listen, Klaus. Ben is right, you’re sixteen again. Your body hasn’t been this clean in a _long_ time. You have no idea what your system can still handle and what not. Okay? So stop this shit and try to get some sleep or something but just don’t throw any fuck into yourself.”

He briefly considered trying the “my body is a temple” argument again, subtly trying to get the same thought into Klaus’ head, but he knew he would talk to a wall if he approached this topic right now.

“Can’t you two ever shut up?” A voice mumbled next to them and Diego’s head jerked around, then a small smile grew on his lips when he saw Five blinking up towards the ceiling.

“Hey man,” Diego said quietly before walking over towards the bed. He didn’t quite know if he was welcome to sit on it, so he just resided to standing next to it while Five slowly sat up, bracing himself onto his elbows. “You good?”

Five looked up towards him and blinked a few times, then his eyes suddenly widened and if Diego hadn’t dealt so often with Klaus during his bad days, he probably wouldn’t have reacted that fast. He grabbed the bin from next to the door and just managed in time to shove it against his brother’s chest before Five ducked his head and vomited.

Klaus and Ben behind him made small noises and turned away, while Diego decided to sit on the bed after all and rub his brother’s shoulder. Five heaved for a few moments, then he placed the bin next to the bed and fell back into the pillow, lying on his side now and miserably staring at the wall.

“How do you feel?” Diego asked quietly and Five scoffed.

“The content of my stomach is in that bin over there, how do you think I’m feeling?” He hissed but his voice was lacking the usual venom with how hoarse it sounded from heaving. He was also speaking significantly slower as if he were tired. Which he probably was.

Diego sighed deeply. “Once you’re down from your high horse tell me and we can have an adult conversation about what to do now,” He mumbled annoyed and Five glanced over at him and his brothers with a raised eyebrow, then he blinked and suddenly shot upwards on the bed. So fast that he started to sway dangerously and Diego had to grab his shoulders to keep Five in his sitting position.

“Wow man, take it slow, you were just unconscious!”

“Where are the others?” Five asked and there was a panicked edge sneaking into his voice and Diego blinked, then he remembered that Five had been out since they arrived.

“Oh yeah sorry. They are fine. They’re in the room next to us. We decided to get some rest before doing anything, especially with you and Vanya being out cold.”

Five stared at him for a moment, then at Ben, then he blinked again.

“Vanya is out? Still?”

Diego shrugged. “I hope so? I mean, the building is still standing so I guess she’s still out. We seem to have some more time to come up with a plan.”

Five shrugged the hands on his shoulders off, then he pushed his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up, ignoring Diego’s words of protest that followed.

“Don’t bother trying to think, I already have a plan. Go get the others, I’ll take a quick shower,” He answered and threw his jacket onto the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

Diego stayed seated on the bed and blinked, his ears red from supressed anger, then he heard Ben chuckling behind him and he shot his brother a look of disbelieve.

“What do you think is funny about this situation?”

Ben shrugged, then a grin grew on his lips. “Now that I have a physical form again, I can finally smack him when he gets too arrogant again,” He answered and Diego couldn’t help himself but join in the chuckling.

Especially when Five yelled “I heard that!” from the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4. What happens in room No. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya wakes up.   
> And she is confused.  
> And afraid.
> 
> TW for panic attack and just general angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, really amazed by the many comments, kudos and bookmarks. Thank you so much guys!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come join me on Tumblr on: 
> 
> https://whentimestoodstillfanfiction.tumblr.com/
> 
> Where I will be posting stuff about The Umbrella Academy and this fanfiction here ^^

_Chapter 4. What happens in room No. 11._

Vanya was floating.

Inside her own mind.

She didn’t know where she was, who she was or why she was. Did she even exist? Was she just a thought? Why was there so much pressure on her and why didn’t she feel it at all? Did she even have a body?

She knew she was conscious enough to realise that someone was carrying her form and that she was now lying on something remotely comfortable but at the same time she didn’t realise anything that was going on around her.

She heard faint voices but could neither understand nor place them and it was bugging her.

She felt herself blinking and suddenly it was as if she was getting pulled out of water. Her lungs started to breathe heavily, her eyes fluttered and her ears popped like some sort of pressure was falling off of her.

Vanya heard the voices stopping only before starting all over again, closer this time and after blinking another time she suddenly found herself sitting upwards on a bed in a room that looked and smelled like a motel.

How?

“H… h-how?” She managed but her voice was wavering and somehow a lot softer than she remembered it so be. Was this really her voice? It sounded faintly familiar but also not really.

She felt her chest move up and down and up and down and up and down and way too fast but she couldn’t make it stop because she couldn’t breathe enough and maybe this will get enough air into her lungs? She knew it didn’t work that way…

“Vanya? Vanya calm down!” She heard a familiar voice and suddenly Allison was in front of her. Sweet, sweet and beautiful Allison… Only that wasn’t Allison. Not really. But also yes. How?

Vanya pushed herself back from her sister but her arms were shaking too much and couldn’t properly support her so she fell back against the pillow and head of the bed. Now Luther was in her view as well. Only that this was not Luther.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” She cried out, her voice suddenly strong and present and she felt something rushing out of her which she didn’t want to be rushing out. She saw Luther hitting the wall. Not strongly but enough to startle him. She heard Allison yelp and suddenly asked herself how her sister was able to talk again.

Don’t get her wrong. She was happy. But confused. Vanya blinked when she realised which weird directions her brain was taking.

She locked her arms around herself and pulled her knees closer to her body, then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

This was too much. She didn’t know how to handle this.

But that didn’t mean she could hurt her siblings like this.

“Vanya?” Allison called again but this time her voice was soft and quiet and Vanya focussed all her being onto this voice, let it run through herself and calm her down.

After a few deep breaths she nodded, signalling her sister to go on.

“Vanya you’re safe. You’re not in danger. We don’t want to hurt you. Please, we want to help,” She whispered and Vanya felt the mattress move when her sister slowly sank down next to her.

She swallowed hard, then bit her trembling lip.

“H-how? I… I destroyed so much,” She mumbled, feeling so much smaller than she probably was.

“The whole world actually,” Luther in front of her mumbled and Vanya’s eyes shot open and she stared at him. She felt her hair floating with the sound waves that were radiating off of her.

“What? No… tell… tell me that’s not true!”

“ _Luther_!” Allison hissed and her brother backed off, actually having the decency to look embarrassed.

Vanya felt her breathing speed up again and she flinched when she felt Allison’s hand softly gripping onto her shoulder.

“Hey. Hey, Vanya? Look at me V. Its alright. You’re alright. We can talk about this. Calmly. What happened, happened. We’re trying to fix it now,” She said and Vanya blinked towards her, then shook her head.

“That… I didn’t want that. Okay? I didn’t want to.” She started crying. God she was such a mess.

Allison nodded, her lips trembling too much to attempt a smile.

“I know. I know okay? We… we can figure this out once we’re all calm. And once the others are here as well. They are in the room next to us. We’re all here. We’re all here to help you,” She said and nodded to emphasise her words and Vanya actually wanted to believe her.

She was silent for a moment, then she rubbed her eyes with a trembling hand and nodded as well.

“Okay. Let’s try that. I…” She sighs, then clears her throat. “One question. How… how do you guys look like children?” She asked carefully and a real smile starts to tug on Allison’s lips.

“We went back in time. Five got us all out in time. We can change _everything_.”

Vanya nodded slowly, then she blinked. “Does that mean I’m…” She looks down at herself and blinked. Blinked again. And again. Then she laughed so hard she feared her lungs might fall out.

“I’m a child,” She mumbled. “I’m a child again. Holy shit,” Her hysterical laughter turned into calmer, much more honest laughing after another realisation dawned on her.

“How fucked up are our lives that I actually find this explanation calming?”

Allison next to her started to chuckled and Vanya could actually see Luther’s shoulders tremble in silent laughter. She stopped and a small smile took the laughter’s place on her lips.

“You look good guys. Like… yourself,” She mumbled and regret washed over her like a wave when she looked at Allison’s throat. A throat without scar. Without band-aid. With a voice.

The voice Vanya took from her because of her sick anger, jealousy and twisted believe to Leonard.

And just like that she felt like the ticking of the clock on the wall was _everything_ and the _only_ thing she could hear.

She didn’t feel the room starting to shake. She didn’t hear Allison shriek. She didn’t hear Luther yell her name. She didn’t even feel her self-hate growing.

All she felt was this overwhelming guilt that was buzzing and the ticking carried it out of her own body into the world. Why should she hold onto it when it so willingly left?

And suddenly she felt something disrupt her sound waves and she blinked.

“VANYA!” A voice yelled. Not angry, not desperate, not afraid. Just persistent.

She looked up and saw Five standing between the two beds. His hair was wet. Maybe sweat? Hopefully water. And he looked older. But still as skinny and pale as before. She didn’t like that look on him. Not at all.

His eyes however intensely held her’s locked in place and she couldn’t breathe for a moment, then she did something she hadn’t expected herself.

She stopped her powers, jumped up from the bed, ran over and pulled Five into a tight hug.   


	5. Chapter 5. Castle of Glass - by Linkin Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... that didn't go as planned...
> 
> Since from now on the actual plot is going to start, I will give each chapter the name of a song. Because music was such a big thing during the series, I thought I'd try that as well. Those songs all have (for me) a connection to the chapter and I will explain it in the ending notes. 
> 
> Please, come join me on my Tumblr blog for this fanfiction and for general stuff on Umbrella Academy ^^  
> https://whentimestoodstillfanfiction.tumblr.com/

_Chapter 5. Castle of Glass - By Linkin Park_

When Vanya hugged Five, the boy had no idea how to react.

It had been… a long time, since someone last hugged him.

Since Vanya last hugged him.

Did they ever even do this?

He couldn’t remember.

And that felt wrong, because this was Vanya… his sister… the only person in his family who seemed to be capable of _listening._

Five took a step back to steady himself, then he slowly raised his arms and linked his hands behind Vanya’s back. A small smile grew on his lips which he kept carefully hidden below Vanya’s mess of hair.

He felt his sister shake and heard her quiet sobs while her tears wettened his shoulder.

“Hey,” He mumbled and carefully patted her back, unsure what to do.

He could see Allison and Luther watching them with disbelieve and Five glared at them in warning.

“I’m… I’m so sorry,” Vanya stuttered into his shoulder and her whole body went from shaking to trembling and Five felt a pressure building up around them. A pressure that felt similar to the one he created while jumping, but at the same time, it felt completely different. And he couldn’t quite put his finger on the difference yet.

“We’re going to figure it out,” He said instead of an answer to her apology, then he felt sweat gathering on his forehead and his silent patting on her back turned more frantic.

“Vanya? Vanya could you let go for a moment?” He knew his voice sounded pressed and an uncomfortable headache vibrated with every word that left his mouth.

He felt his sister tense, then she slowly started to pull back, but Five couldn’t wait that long, so he pushed away from her, swayed to the side and emptied his stomach into the bin that was leaning against the wall.

“Five!” Vanya and Allison yelled at the same time and number seven’s hands were on his shoulders in an instance, steadying him when he felt his knees shaking more than they were supposed to.

God, he felt horrible.

Really horrible.

The headache grew and was pushing his racing thoughts away, leaving no room for them, only for the painful vibrations in his head together with the feeling of nausea. Sweat was gathering in his palms and on his forehead. His hands and feet felt cold. Why? He was feeling way too hot!

“Five? Wow hey, sit down,” Allison spoke next to him and Five blinked, needing a moment to process why she sounded so urgent. Then he realised that Luther was also next to him (when did he get so close) and was basically holding him up with one arm around his waist and one hand gripping his upper arm.

Five looked up, then he nodded a little.

“Yeah sounds like a good idea,” He mumbled. Or slurred. He wasn’t even sure if it had been intended or not, but Allison’s expression grew more concerned, so he had probably slurred.

He had planned to just sit down where he was currently standing (or rather, help upwards) because he didn’t trust his legs or knees to carry him even one single step, but Luther’s grip around him tightened and he slowly led him past Vanya and Allison towards the bed.

Five started to get a little concerned himself, when the headache made it nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes open or his head upwards. It was dangerously often dropping towards his chest, which really didn’t help at all with the pain that was growing with every movement he made.

“Five? Talk to me, what’s going on?” Luther asked above him and Five felt a smaller hand (Allison’s probably) holding his neck, then he felt his balance shift for a moment and he blinked his eyes open in panic, only to feel a pillow below his head seconds later and to see the ceiling above him.

God, this light was too bright. It was eating his eyes alive.

“Five?” Allison asked, this time even more urgent than the first time. Probably because he hadn’t answered yet.

What was the question again?

He blinked.

His head was fuzzy. Like cotton candy was stuck inside it. But only red cotton candy. He only saw red when he closed his eyes. Was it because of the light above him?

When was even the last time he’s had cotton candy? Or did he ever? Did he only imagine knowing what it tastes like? His _father_ most definitely never bought him any.

“..ve? ….? Fi…e?” He blinked. How was he supposed to understand whatever this person was talking about? The words made no bloody sense.

Also why the fuck was someone hitting his cheek? Didn’t they understand that his head was about to fucking explode?

“Five!”

Oh that he understood.

He blinked and his eyes fluttered open. The light wasn’t on anymore. And Diego was pushing his face next to Luther’s into his line of vision.

The fuck? When had Diego arrived?

Five blinked again and raised a hand to rub his eyes. Or rather, he tried. His hand was pinned down. No not exactly. Vanya was strongly holding onto his hand. The touch was grounding, just like Luther’s hand on the back of his neck was, where is apparently had exchanged itself for Allison’s hand? When had all that happened?

“W…” He started, but his lips and tongue felt numb and he pulled a grimace when the speaking only seemed to intensify the pain in his head.

Luther moved his head a little to catch Five’s eyes, intensely holding eye contact.

“You passed out. What is going on Five?” He spoke very slowly and Five had never thought he’d appreciate the slowness of a person, but right now he wasn’t quite sure if he’d understood him otherwise. How embarrassing.

He felt Vanya’s fingers around his hand tightening and he squeezed back for a second before even that became too exhausting to uphold. Great, his siblings wouldn’t let him live that down. Ever.

“Five!” Luther’s voice cut through his thoughts again and he blinked, realising he had again take too long to actually answer. He wettened his numb lips with his tongue.

“Right. Sorry,” He mumbled. “Its jump migraine. Will be over soon-ish.”

God, speaking was so damn hard. Was it over now? Could he close his eyes again?

“Jump migraine? What the fuck is that?” Diego asked and Five sighed silently.

Apparently it wasn’t.

“Jump… migraine,” He repeated, his voice sounding pressed again, he was sure of it. “Jumping through time is _really_ exhausting for the body, you idiot.”

“Oh,” Diego mumbled and Five hummed silently, then he closed his eyes again, exhaustion making it impossible to keep them open any longer and he-

Five’s eyes shot open again and he blinked.

“Wait I… wanted to explain the plan!” He said, his voice sounded a lot less urgent and strong than he had intended for it to be, but hey, panicked also worked…

Vanya’s fingers around his hand tightened again and now she also moved into his line of vision.

“Don’t be stupid, you need to rest. Sleep. You need it,” She said in a careful, but caring voice and Five would have listened to her (maybe) if the whole situation wasn’t that urgent.

“No you have to listen to me. This plan… it has four steps,” He held four trembling fingers up and needed to close his eyes for a moment when the pressure in his head became too much.

“Hey, you can tell us later,” Luther tried, but Five interrupted him.

“Four steps. Important. Okay? We… we have to do them in order and then we… we…” He took a deep breath to fight against the pain vibrating through his head. When he opened his eyes again, Allison was leaning above him.

“I heard a rumour…”

“No!” He yelled and tried to sit up, but he couldn’t even manage that on his own. How pathetic.

“… that you are really exhausted. And that you want to sleep now. And that you will sleep as long as you need to feel better again.”

Allison’s soft voice started to wrap itself around Five’s head, was filling his thoughts and soothing his racing heart. He could fight however he wanted, he still felt his consciousness drifting off into darkness and there was nothing he could do. Not even tell them that they needed to _go._

 

**

 

Luther let his hand slip away from behind Five’s neck when he felt the boy going to sleep. He nodded in thank towards Allison but his sister bit her lip and looked away, obviously regretting her actions. Vanya did the same. But there was anger in her glance towards Allison.

“She had to do it,” He mumbled, but Vanya only silently shook her head and moved to sit more comfortably on the bed, still holding Five’s hand.

Luther sighed, then he jumped up, when the door flew open and against the wall.

Klaus came running in, closely followed by Ben.

“We need to fucking go! Right now! Right… Now! Like, FUCKING NOW!” Klaus yelled and Luther threw his hands up.

“What the fuck is going on?” He asked and while Klaus went back to rambling mostly incoherent things, Ben pushed past him towards his siblings.

“Remember the Men in Black who were after Five? Well, they’re back. And they’re pissed. Really pissed. At least it looks like that from the many guys they are carrying!” He rushed through the words like only panicked Ben could and Luther cursed under his breath while Diego ran past him to look out of the door.

Then he jumped back when a bullet bored itself into the doorframe where his head had been seconds beforehand.

Allison rushed towards her brothers.

“Did they follow us?” She asked and Klaus threw his hands up and laughed.

“Well obviously, dear sister! We’re trying the same shit like in our original time! Why would they suddenly leave us alone?”

Luther ran up to Diego and looked out towards the parking space.

At least seven people, heavily armed were making their way towards their motel room.

He cursed again.

“We need to go,” He said and Klaus sighed.

“Yeah duh! I said that a minute ago!”

Luther ignored him. “Diego, you have our back with Ben. Allison, you and Klaus are up front, I don’t want either of you to get hurt. I’ll carry Five.” He turned towards Vanya.

“Vanya…” He hesitated, then he took a deep breath. “Can you control it enough to help Diego and Ben?”

She blinked.

And blinked again.

Then she jumped off the bed. “I can try!”

Luther nodded. “Okay lets go everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the song Castle of Glass by Linkin Park for this chapter, because I associate it with Five. Actually mostly because of the title, rather than the lyrics.  
> Because for me, Five is like a castle of glass. He is strong and wonderful on the outside (like a castle) but pretty messy and actually kind of fragile on the inside (like glass). Lets face it, he has PTSD in canon and is pretty much just powering through the series without actually caring or looking at his mental health. Which to me, looks like a coping mechanism that is bound to backfire.


	6. Chapter 5. Way Down We Go - KALEO (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action starts.   
> Slow but it starts.  
> And Klaus has no idea what he's supposed to feel or do
> 
> I'll just leave the Tumblr link here again:  
> https://whentimestoodstillfanfiction.tumblr.com/

_Chapter 6. Way Down We Go – by KALEO (Part 1)_

Klaus didn’t look back over his shoulder when he ran out of the room. He didn’t look at Allison on his side either. Or at Luther right behind him who was carrying Five, not on his back this time. Klaus hoped Luther was perceptive enough to make that decision in order to not get Five accidentally hit by bullets, but hey, who was he to know the thoughts of his brother?

He didn’t even know his own thoughts half of the time.

So, who was he to judge?

All his thoughts currently were doing, were playing Bohemian Rhapsody on repeat and for no reason at all.

He hadn’t even listened to the song in quite a while.

He really should do that again.

“Ah!” He yelped, when a bullet hit the wall next to him and left a hole.

“Klaus! This way!” Allison next to him yelled and she grabbed his arm and yanked him to the left towards where the parking lot seemed to be. Or was, he now could see cars.

Right behind him, he heard more bullets hitting the wall. Then there was silence for a moment. And then Klaus heard all hell breaking lose behind him, when his left behind siblings seemed to release their powers.

Klaus threw a glance over his shoulder.

“You think they’re gonna be alright?” He asked and Luther right behind him gave him a little shove to run faster. Klaus nearly tripped.

“Careful big guy!”

“Diego is keeping an eye on them. I trust him,” Luther answered, ignoring his short loss of balance as he shifted Five in his grip.

Allison caught up to them, panting slightly. “Where are we even going?” She asked and Klaus looked back over his shoulder when Luther stayed silent for a little too long. Klaus laughed.

“Are you kidding me? Oh my god you’ve got to be kidding me,” He shook his head and ignored Allison’s dirty glare and Luther’s silence.

“You don’t know. You have no plan. So telling Diego to “meet us at the street when you’re done” was just so you could say _something_? Do you honestly think we’re _safe_ on the street?”

At this, Allison’s glare moved from Klaus to Luther and it turned a lot more disbelieving. Klaus felt a little offended.

“Luther,” Allison hissed and her brother sighed deeply.

“No of course we’re not safe on the street. But I thought we could get a car or something and-“

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Klaus laughed and despite the screams in the background, he was actually starting to enjoy himself. This was just too much for his poor brain to handle, so all he could do was fall into euphoria, a reaction his body knew all too well… Just now it was missing some wonderful toxins to induce it.

Luther looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Klaus shook his head.

“ _We’re sixteen_!” He yelled and Luther shrugged as good as he could, considering that they were running and he was also carrying Five.

“Only our bodies.”

Klaus glared at Allison, nearly tripped because he wasn’t watching his steps, then he looked back to the two and Allison pulled a grimace.

“Neither of us had a driver’s licence. We can’t drive without people getting really suspicious. And we wouldn’t get a car anyways.”

“Exactly!” Klaus cheered in fake happiness and Luther cursed silently, then he glared at Klaus.

“What would _you_ suggest then?”

“Well for one, Allison shouldn’t have used her powers to force Five to sleep!”

Allison blinked, but actually looked guilty. “He… he was powering himself out. He needs rest.”

Klaus stopped running now, not feeling like this was working out in combination and since no one was shooting at him anymore, well why not. He couldn’t breathe anymore anyways.

“Sis, I love you, but do you even understand what it means if you use your powers on someone?” He asked and Allison went completely silent. Klaus nodded with a sarcastic smile, but Luther pushed himself between his siblings.

“And what use would that have Klaus? He’d fallen unconscious because he is not okay right now. He wouldn’t have managed to jump us out of here or anything,” He said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Of course not! But has it ever occurred to you that he probably has a plan for this? ‘Cause like… I don’t know; He’s the genius of the group?” He threw his arms up and Luther actually went a little red.

“Yeah… That is true,” He looked down at his unconscious brother and sighed. “Sorry. Too late now. We’ll have to come up with a plan without him.”

Klaus laughed hysterically. “Come up with a plan? Didn’t you idiot say you already had one?”

Luther tightened his grip around Five’s body and Allison looked away, biting her lip while thinking.

“What would Five do?” Luther mumbled to himself and Klaus was convinced for a moment that he had heard that wrong.

“Wait what?” He asked and Luther looked up.

“What would Five do? You’re right Klaus, he’s the genius here. He probably had a plan for exactly this situation. And this plan probably even works together with our actual goal in this mission.” He went silent again, thinking and Klaus blinked, momentarily confused.

Maybe he had underestimated his brother. Hopefully he himself wasn’t the only one who had gone through changed because of the events of the last few days.

“Dad,” Luther suddenly said and Klaus gave up every hope he had build up in the past few seconds.

He knew he paled.

“You can’t be serious,” He hissed and took a step closer to continue speaking, but Luther interrupted him.

“Not dad in particular. But Pogo told me that he had kept a book with notes about our powers in his study. The book we always saw him writing in? Remember?”

Klaus nodded slowly, now not only angry, but also confused about where this was going.

Allison thankfully voiced this confusion. “Luther… where are you going with this?” She asked, and her brother smiled as if he just managed to solve a very hard math problem.

“Dad kept notes about your powers! Which means he must have had notes about Vanya’s powers. Especially about how they work. If we get to the house and get this book, we are not only safe, but we can actually read through his notes.”

Klaus was silent for a moment, then he laughed and stepped closer towards Luther.

“I hate to break it to you brother, but dad is still alive in this time. And I am not going to step foot into this house when that fucker is still alive and kicking. Or hitting.”

Klaus saw the dislike for Luther’s plan very obviously in Allison’s face but just like Klaus just now had to admit… they didn’t have a better idea…

And if he was completely honest, Luther wasn’t wrong about his idea.

Just not very sensitive. He had always been the golden boy…

Klaus… not so much.

“Okay!” He said. Then he threw his arms up and turned away. “Okay okay shit whatever. Lets do this. Same question though, how do we get there?”

When he turned back to his siblings, he actually saw that Allison was the one who now looked confident.

“Easy. We steal a car,” She said and walked off to the three cars that were parked on the yard.

Klaus threw his hands up and laughed. “Yeah why didn’t I think of that? I’ll go get the others,” He decided in a heartbeat and before Luther’s protesting call could reach him, he had already turned around and was running back towards the corner where he they had just come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked the song because it just kind of reminds me of the whole group. Not even this particular situation I am writing, but just generally the group. 
> 
> Also, you guys are going to hate me, but from the 5th to the 20s of March I will be visiting my boyfriend in America, therefore I won't be able to post chapters during that time. Or maybe I will, but even then only very rarely.


	7. Chapter 7. Way Down We Go – by KALEO (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the men with guns does not go as planned.   
> Klaus has a plan. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!  
> I'm back now! Or at least I try to! Probably not as regular as I was before my random break, but I will try to upload again. I missed this story. I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long, but thank you so much for sticking with me!!  
> Also, 11K hits. Holy shit.

_Chapter 7. Way Down We Go – by KALEO (Part 2)_

Klaus had absolutely no fucking clue what he was doing. But hey, what else was new?

He just ran around the corner, not even remembering that bullets were literally flying everywhere, so when suddenly the wooden wall next to him splintered, he yelled in surprise and jumped back a few feet, only to knock into someone and also knock this someone over.

“Fucking hell Klaus!” Diego yelled from below him and Klaus blinked, before rolling around and staring at his brother. Then he grinned brightly.

“Oh hey! You’re still alive!”

Diego pushed him off of him when bullets pierced the ground around them, then he jumped to his feet and threw one of his daggers. Klaus had always wondered if Diego had Hermione’s famous bag and could just pull infinitely many daggers out of it.

Right. Focus Klaus.

He slapped his own cheeks and Diego stared at him in confusion.

“You okay man?” He asked and Klaus smiled brightly.

“Never been better. I’m just getting shot at, while being stuck in my sixteen year old body, being sober, having seen the apocalypse and knowing that Luther is currently stealing a car so we can drive home to daddy dearest and ask him some questions to stop yet another apocalypse. Or the same. Whatever.”

“Klaus!” Diego interrupted him and he took a deep breath, only now noticing that he had gone into one of his rants where he forgot to breathe or think.

He nodded.

“I’m good. Let’s go. Let’s run. The car should be-“

He didn’t manage to end his sentence because in that moment, the whole part of the building next to them just… exploded.

Klaus screamed and threw his arms up to protect himself, right before Diego pressed him to the ground with his own body acting as a shield.

Wood pieces flew around them, cutting through earth and clothes and Diego hissed when some of them scratched his back, which was fairly unprotected, considering that he only wore his academy uniform.

Klaus stared at his brother until his ears stopped ringing and he ignored the blood he could feel running down his neck now, when he sat up and pushed Diego forwards to look at his back.

“Dude! Shit! That looks… um… painful?” He tried, the panic making his voice crack more than puberty did.

Oh shit puberty…

Another part of the building exploded and pulled Klaus from his thoughts that way.

He looked past Diego and his breath stopped for a moment when he realized what was going on.

“Shit… Vanya,” He whispered and Diego groaned before pushing himself off of his brother. After he turned around however, he froze as well.

Vanya was standing in front of the building, bullets vibrating in front of her but not reaching her and part by part, the building tore itself down behind her.

She looked everything _but_ in control. Klaus shivered.

“We… we have to get her out of here. Luther surely already has the car ready,” He mumbled and Diego next to him nodded, but neither of them moved. Then they heard the painful cry of one of the man attacking them and when they moved their heads towards it, the guy was flying through the air.

Klaus’ throat closed off a little when he saw Ben’s tentacle pulling back from the man’s body and focussing on of the other attackers. He knew Ben didn’t like this. But he also knew Ben didn’t like being dead, so using his powers in order to stay alive maybe had a totally different meaning to him now than it had in their original timeline.

Original timeline… That brought his throughs back to Vanya and he jumped to his feet.

Just like before, he didn’t really have a plan. Had he ever? Probably not. Well… Who the fuck needed plans anyways?

Surely not Klaus Hargreeves!

And that was how said Klaus Hargreeves ended up standing in front of his sister, between the floating bullets and her. Between bad men with guys and her. Between the world and her.

And yet… he couldn’t quite reach her.

“Vanya!” He yelled and was momentarily sad that he was wearing his boring uniform again. His old clothes would probably have looked epic in the wind his sister was currently producing.

Right, his sister… back to the issue.

Her eyes were white and so was her skin. It looked unhealthy. And she didn’t look focussed.

“Vanya, I need you to wake up and stop this!”

Why had they thought it was a good idea to let her fight? She wasn’t in control of her powers! She hadn’t been before, why would a time jump magically change that?

They really hadn’t thought this through and still were their arrogant selves…

Klaus wanted to punch past and future himself.

He flinched when a bullet went right past his head. Then he turned around and blinked.

All guns were aimed at him. All eyes were focussed on him. And yet, none of their shots hit their target. Klaus stared at the bullets coming towards him and his eyes widened when they all went past his head. Close, but past.

“Vanya you’re… you’re deflecting the bullets,” He mumbled, then slapped himself again and turned back towards his sister. “Of course you are, you’re not stupid!”

He took a deep breath, then stepped closer towards her, ignoring Diego’s protesting yell in the background and placed both his hands carefully onto Vanya’s cold cheeks.

“V? Hey… uh… Remember your violin? When you… ya know? Well… Um…” He felt very stupid for the idea that was popping into his mind, but maybe it was brilliant. Who knew.

“Don’t calm down. Don’t stop using your powers right now. But… focus them on my voice? Can you… use my voice to focus it? To take out those guys so we can get the hell out of here? Can you do that? I’ll just… uh…” He shrugged, then cleared his throat and started humming.

For a few seconds he was convinced nothing was going to happen.

Then he felt this force, this raw power slamming into him and it drove all the air from his lungs and his knees nearly gave out below him.

Not, it wasn’t slamming into him. It was slamming _through_ him.

He didn’t dare to look around, he didn’t dare to stop humming even though he knew the men behind him were falling like flies.

His head was spinning, his chest fest heavy and he could barely breathe. It felt like his whole body was vibrating on a spectrum that it wasn’t used to. It was bringing his heart out of rhythm. He could feel it jumping confused. He closed his eyes and focussed on his own voice, to keep it steady.

Maybe he had lost focus a lot stronger than he thought though, because suddenly there was a hand above his own and when he blinked confused, he looked into two soft brown eyes.

“Klaus?” Vanya asked insecure and he could see the worry on her face. He grinned, then his vision started spinning and it went black even before his knees gave out properly.

 

 

“Klaus!” Vanya yelled when her brother collapsed in front of her and she had barely enough time and strength to keep his body from hitting the floor too roughly.

She didn’t know what was going on.

She remembered that some people with guns attacked them, that she had said she could fight. That she had lost control.

And then there had been this humming, right in front of her and all her power had clutched to this sound, had used it to amplify itself and focus itself through it. If had felt similar to when she had used her violin, but not as strong as back then.

And now there were dead men all over the motel’s yard, there was a broken building behind her, there was Ben standing between the men, covered in blood, there was Diego lying on the floor with torn up clothes, there was Klaus lying right in front of her.

She ran a hasty hand through his hair and down his neck to check his pulse, when she stopped and stared at him in horror.

“Oh god. Oh god,” She mumbled when she pulled her bloody hand back.

Diego, who had apparently manged to push himself to his feet was slowly coming closer, but froze when he heard her world.

“W-w-what is it?” He asked carefully, obviously fearing the worst but still, his body seemed frozen in place.

Vanya raised her trembling and now bloody hand.

“There is… there is blood coming out of his ears,” She whispered and Diego was immediately right next to her, staring down at his brother.

“Fuck!” He yelled before looking at his ears and running a hand through his hair. “Klaus you fucking idiot.”

Diego shook his head, then looked back to Vanya and finally towards Ben, who was standing not far from them, looking as horrified as the two of them felt.

“Ben, help me carry him. Vanya, run to the car, tell them we need to get to a hospital,” He finally instructed and Vanya immediately jumped to her feet when she saw Ben and Diego lifting Klaus’ silent form up.

She took a long look at her brother, feeling the guilt already replacing the adrenaline in her body, then she turned around and ran towards the parking lot, only stopping when she saw Luther waving towards her from a big car.

“Come on! We have to leave!” He yelled and Vanya ran up to the car, her whole body trembling by now. It was Alisson who immediately realized that something was not right.

“What is it? Vanya? You look panicked.”

Vanya’s eyes moved to her and she felt sick. She had to throw up, turning away from the car. She had told them she had it under control. And here she was… injuring a second sibling.

She hadn’t realized that Luther had jumped out of the car and was holding her hair back, but when she finally managed to breathe again, she didn’t have the time to thank him.

“Hospital,” She gasped. “We need a hospital. Klaus is hurt. We don’t know how bad.”

Alisson visibly paled at her words and Luther let go of her hair when his fingers started to tremble.

“Oh god,” He mumbled, then turned when he heard footsteps. Ben and Diego were coming towards them, carrying Klaus between them who was hanging as limp as a corpse.

“Right,” Luther nodded, then opened the back door of the car, revealing Five leaning against the other door, still fast asleep. Luther motioned for his brother’s to carefully lay Klaus next to him.

“Hospital. Fuck,” He mumbled, then threw the doors shut, started the engine and the car rushed onto the street.     


End file.
